Álcool e Criaturas Insensatas
by Paula Lirio
Summary: Snape acorda numa cama estranha após uma noite de bebedeira, e qual não é sua surpresa ao se ver no meio de um par de gêmeos ruivos? Snape nunca gostou de beber. FWSSGW, Harry, slash


**Título: **Álcool e Criaturas Insensatas  
**Autora: **Paula Lírio  
**Beta:** Marck Evans  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Personagens:** Fred/Snape/George, Harry  
**Resumo: **Snape acorda numa cama estranha após uma noite de bebedeira, e qual não é sua surpresa ao se ver no meio de um par de gêmeos ruivos?  
**Disclaimer:** JK é a dona de todo mundo aqui. Todos nessa fic foram criados por ela. Ela é dona e eu sou fã. Sacou?  
**Nota:** Fic criada para ao Mata-Mata da potterslashfics. 

* * *

Snape nunca gostou de beber.

Sempre achou que a bebida alcoólica transformava as pessoas em criaturas ignorantes e insensatas. em todas as quatro experiências que tivera, a bebedeira o levara a fazer algo que certamente não deveria fazer.

A primeira foi aos quinze anos, com meio copo do quentão de Rosmerta e beijos inapropriados com Black e Lupin, já devidamente bêbados. A segunda experiência foi aos dezessete anos, com meia garrafa de firewhisky e uma noitada na cama de Lucius Malfoy, que mais tarde o levaria à toca onde Voldemort se escondia e à pior época da sua vida. A terceira experiência foi aos quarenta e três anos, que o levara para um quarto escuro na sede da Ordem da Fênix com Shackelbolt e uma quantidade razoável de lubrificante.

* * *

- Vou contar até dez para vocês saírem daqui. – Disse, a mandíbula travada de raiva. 

- Você disse a mesma coisa ontem. – Um dos gêmeos riu.

- É. – Outro respondeu. – Só que ao invés de pedir pra sair...

- Foi pedir para _entrar_.

- E, além disso, esse quarto não é seu.

Snape olhou em volta. Estava em Hogwarts. Reconhecia o quarto e, apesar de estar escuro, não era o seu.

- Calem a boca. – disse, colocando suas vestes e saindo, decidido a esquecer aquilo tudo.

* * *

- Potter! – Snape chamou, fechando a porta da enfermaria atrás de si. – Potter! 

- Por que você tá gritando? – Harry resmungou, levantando da escrivaninha no canto da enfermaria. – McGonagall quer essa papelada pronta antes de terminar de mandar as corujas dos novatos.

- Eu preciso de um remédio para dor.

- E daí? Você não tem suas poções? – Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, cruzando os braços.

Snape suspirou, quase irritado, e Harry sentiu que estava prestes a ver o Vice-Diretor se envergonhar.

- Já tentei quase todas. Não funcionaram. As que restaram não posso arriscar tomar, sem saber o que ingeri ontem. – Disse, o queixo erguido, tentando manter o resto da dignidade que sobrara.

- Sei. – Harry murmurou, caminhando até uma das prateleiras. – E o que você quer que eu faça?

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Potter! – Snape exclamou, obviamente exasperado. – Você é o enfermeiro! Me dê alguma coisa! Uma poção! Uma pomada! Uma garrafa de firewhisky!

- Eu não posso te embebedar. Seria irresponsável. – Harry sorriu. – Nem posso te medicar sem saber qual é o problema. Onde é a dor?

- Não é da sua conta!

- Então eu não posso te ajudar, não é? – disse, voltando para a escrivaninha. – Não posso te dar qualquer coisa assim.

- Potter!

- Não adianta. Você não me assusta. Agora, se me der licença, tenho muito a fazer. – acrescentou com um sorriso cínico.

- Está bem! – Snape falou, o rosto contraído de raiva. – Eu tive relações sexuais ontem. E sinto-me um tanto dolorido. Está bem? Agora me dá o remédio.

- Não posso. Onde é a dor? Foi sexo com proteção?

- Isso não é da sua conta!

- Ah, Snape! Dá um tempo! Você não acha mesmo que eu te daria um remédio sem saber qual é o problema de verdade.

Snape suspirou, mas não disse nada.

- Se o seu pênis dói. – Harry começou. – Pode ser sério. Deixe-me examinar.

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ora vamos! – Harry riu. – O perigo aqui é você dar em cima de mim. Já vi três chupões em seu pescoço e você está de gola alta.

Mais um suspiro, e Snape começou a desabotoar as vestes.

* * *

Se Harry não fosse tão bom profissional, estaria no chão, rolando de rir. Então o problema era _ali_. 

- A relação foi muito bruta, ou foi sua primeira vez? – Harry perguntou, sofrendo muito para não gargalhar, enquanto observava a _área_ dolorida de Snape.

- Não foi minha primeira vez. – Snape disse, entre dentes. – Acho que fiz atividades incomuns.

- Sei. Você usou algum tipo de proteção?

- Uma poção.

- E foi bem preparado?

- Creio que sim.

- Muito bem. – Harry disse, tirando as luvas e levantando. – Vou te receitar duas pomadas para a dor. Uma para depois do banho e outra para passar antes de dormir.

Harry foi até a estante e pegou os dois frascos de pomada.

- E nenhuma relação sexual anal, até sarar. - Harry disse, e colocou os frascos em cima da mesa. – Tenha um bom dia, Snape.

A quarta bebedeira foi possivelmente a mais surpreendente de todas. Quatro jarras de quentão, um copo de vodca com suco de abóbora e uma dose dupla de Firewhisky, e ele acordou nos braços de dois ex-alunos. Possivelmente, os alunos que mais o infernizaram – tirando Potter, é claro. Aquele o infernizava até hoje. Estava dolorido, coberto de marcas de chupões, com áreas indiscretas machucadas e considerava muito seriamente a possibilidade de mandar vinho envenenado para os demônios gêmeos.

Snape _nunca_ gostou de beber.

**Fim **


End file.
